1. Field
Example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to a temporary authentication method in the case of a failure in authentication using an external authentication server at an image forming apparatus, such as a printer or a multifunction printer, and an image forming apparatus for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recently increased security needs, user authentication is often required in order to use office devices, such as a multifunction printer. A user authentication may be performed in any of various ways. Generally, user authentication is performed by comparing authentication information input by a user to authentication information stored in a database arranged in a multifunction printer or to authentication information stored in an authentication server connected to the multifunction printer via a network.
Furthermore, user authentication may be performed by using external authentication servers of solution providers providing web applications.